


Safe

by cyfarwydd



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 2.10 Ki'ilua, Coda, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyfarwydd/pseuds/cyfarwydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes Steve home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> (Set after the end of Ki'ilua) Not my best as it was written in a comment box on Tumblr and is completely unedited, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes or disappointments you find.

Danny tried to relax his shoulders as he drove, aware that Steve was watching him from where he was slouched in the passenger seat- carefully arranged so that none of his injuries would come in contact with the hard plastic of the door.

Steve had consented to a hospital visit, he'd had no choice really with everyone hovering over him, concerned and wary- though he had politely but adamantly refused when they'd tried to get him to stay overnight. Danny had been the first to speak up, calling him an idiot- but he'd probably also been the first to accept that Steve would get his wish, already planning how to get him home without injuring him further and what he might need over the next few days.

When Steve had started to get that harassed look on his face as everyone tried to talk him out of it, some tentative and some sure, Danny had stepped in, dragging Steve's arm over his shoulder and mimicking what had occurred earlier in the day as they dragged Steve out of the forest. Chin had picked up the other side without a word and they'd begun the slow progression to where the Camaro was parked. Although Steve had held in any sound of pain, Danny had felt him tense with anticipation of each step, his arm tightening briefly around his neck and his weight becoming heavier as they got closer and closer to the car.

He was the only one to hear the quiet sigh of relief, an exhale of pain as Steve settled into the seat, teasing Danny when he helped him with the seat-belt but his long fingers wrapping around his wrist as he was drawing away and giving it a grateful tug before they slipped away.

Danny's wrist felt as if it had been burned the entire way home, the heat searing and entirely in his head due to the remembered touch, the thrum of his blood under his skin. Alive.

He licked his lips, clearing his throat and darting a quick glance over to Steve before returning his eyes to the road, nearly missing the street that turned into Steve's driveway.

He parked more carefully than normal, avoiding all the usual potholes and dips in the gravel, trying his damnedest not to jostle Steve more than absolutely necessary. He allowed himself a second to take a deep breath, resting his hand over his eyes and bowing his head as the stress of the day hit him, the worry and the fear that he'd kept contained crashing through him, causing a brief shudder. A shiver that he couldn't hide before he shook himself, trying to focus on getting Steve out of the car and into the house.

He fumbled the key and winced when Steve gasped, apologizing as he finally swung open the door. Steve was barely coherent but he'd manage to indicate that he just wanted to go to bed and after a brief thought to having him settle on the couch, Danny figured that he'd prefer to be in his own room, safely behind the walls and in familiar territory.

The stairs were a slow yet agonizing ascent, their height difference not doing them any favors as Steve had to pull himself up the stairs, Danny supporting his side with his arm wrapped loosely around his waist.

Steve was wearing a hospital issued shirt, his own too bloody and stiff with sweat to consider putting on again, and Danny didn't even spare a thought to carefully helping him remove it, massaging his arms and shoulders as the muscles locked in a rigor of pain and murmuring senseless platitudes as he carefully eased Steve down to the bed, letting him peel off his own pants as he went to grab a glass of water and the antibiotics the doctors had prescribed.

When he returned the dark room Steve had already slipped under the covers, arms held stiffly at his sides as he stared up at the ceiling, eyes half-mast and barely tracking Danny as he walked across the room.

He should've just left the water and pills and returned downstairs to a sleepless night on the couch, the tension still making his heart pound and his mind race, but instead he took a moment to stand by the bed, looking over Steve's still yet breathing form, breath rushing out in relief as it finally hit him that Steve was alright. That he was safe. Damaged but mostly intact- physically at least.

Danny knew he was probably being creepy, that this wasn't what friends did, they didn't let their gazes linger and their hold wasn't so intent- but his fear was making his control sloppy and he'd be damned if he hid how fucking glad he was that they'd gotten Steve out.

After he had reassured himself, he turned to leave and was almost to the door when he heard a quiet rasp.

"Don't."

Danny bit his lip, turned and looking at Steve. His eyes were open now and fully aware, glinting in the faint light of the moon. His voice was almost lost in the crash of the waves.

"Stay Danny. Just, stay."

Danny let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth to say something when he re-thought it, instead turning around to close the door and walking up to the bed, taking a moment to think before he removed his belt. He let it drop gracelessly to the floor and they both flinched at the sound, Steve turning his head towards the wall and letting his eyes sink close.

Stupid Danny thought, shaking his head at himself as he climbed onto the bed, trying not to nudge Steve and laying out on top of the covers, grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed and pulling it over his legs as he settled back onto the pillows.

There was a tense silence and Danny was wondering if he'd get any sleep that night when suddenly Steve moved, his arm pulling out from beneath the covers- shoulder braced against the pillow as he eased it out and rested it slowly beside him, flush along Danny's arm.

His fingers reached out tentatively, brushing against Danny's, questioning.

Danny swallowed, closing his eyes as he turned his hand over, twining their fingers together strongly and bracing pressing their palms against each other, feeling the rough skin of Steve's hand and the thick bandages on his wrist against his own.

He moved fractionally closer so that their hands were bracketed between them and let his head tilt to the side so that the top of his head just touched Steve's, making sure his chin didn't rest any weight on Steve's sore shoulder.

After a moment he felt the answering pressure against him and Steve relaxed, his fingers tightening once, and then twice as he settled more fully into Danny.

They didn't move for a few minutes, both of think sinking into the bed, Danny starting to believe he might actually be able to get some sleep tonight when Steve spoke- his voice hushed and rough with sleep.

"Thanks."

Danny sighed, shifting to the side and taking a deep breath, trying to stay awake.

"You're welcome."

He left off the nicknames, the teasing, because this right here, this wasn't something he could joke about.

Feeling Steve warm and alive beside him, his hand wrapped around Danny- fingers twitching minutely as his body fell asleep, the faint rush of breath that stirred his hair as Steve exhaled. All the signs that he was here, that he was breathing and with Danny.

This was something he would hold close- and it was all these things which allowed him to drift into unconsciousness, his thoughts blurred and vague as the crash of the waves washed over him, Steve's hand gently entwined with his.


End file.
